


Unexpected Wonder

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Castis Vakarian gets an eye-opening lesson from his son, Garrus.You're never too old to have a crush. Or to fall in love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic has sat in my computer for a while. I've finally edited it to "passable" for me to post. Please ignore any mistakes or grammar as this hasn't been beta read.
> 
> I own nothing, all belongs to bioware. 
> 
> Yes, I enjoy the older men being paired with Shep. It's my dirty little secret.

It was well into the night cycle when Castis finally set aside the datapad and made his way toward the back exit of C-Sec. Everything was still a mess a year after the war ended and the Citadel needed his expertise while they were trying to refill the ranks in C-Sec. The job never ended.

A noise pulled his attention from the exit as he turned into an open door. A human female looked to be beating the spirits out of a punching bag. Kicks, jabs, and grunts. Her body shining with perspiration.

Not wanting to intrude, he turned to leave only to be startled by a very familiar voice. Familiar only because of the news networks. All of them.

“Sir?” she inquired as she stepped away from the bag and began to unwrap material from her hands.

“I didn't mean to disturb you, Comm..., Captain,” he replied, easily forgetting her recent promotion.

The woman's eyes sparkled as she smiled, “Shepard is fine. I was a commander for so long I keep forgetting that it isn't my first name.”

Castis chuckled as she approached him with her bag in hand, “You should be a General by now. You outrank the majority of the galaxy in experience alone.” He noticed a red color make its way up her neck to her cheeks. How curious.

“Thank you, Sir,” she replied as she ducked her head down, likely to hide her embarrassment. Or pleasure, Castis wasn't sure. He'd had very little interaction with the females of the human species.

“Just Castis, please,” he replied with a small purr, watching the red deepen. Perhaps attraction, then? He mentally shook the thought away. He was twice her age, and she could likely have anyone she wanted. “Come, we'll share a transport.”

On the ride, he kept stealing glances of her when her head was turned away. He'd forgotten how striking she was, for a human. Intense green eyes, fiery red hair, and those things humans called freckles.

The last time he'd seen her this close, she'd been in a coma. Fighting for her life and so small in that hospital bed. If he hadn't seen the vids Garrus brought home after their collector mission, Castis wouldn't have believed such a small thing could wreak so much havoc. But she did. And she won a war that had raged for millions of years.

Castis was highly impressed.

When the transport landed at Silversun Strip, Castis leaped out and was opening her door before helping her out of the transport. He knew she was more than capable, but he refused to let such a high standing person be treated with less than she deserved.

“Thank you, Castis,” Shepard said with a bright smile. “I'll see you in the morning for our meeting?”

Spirit's he'd forgotten about that. “Of course, Shepard. See you then.” He watched until she disappeared behind the door of her apartment building.

The ride home left him confused about the array of feelings he'd experienced in the last thirty minutes. It was ridiculous. He felt like a teenager again. A crush? He was too old to have a crush. Wasn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus watched in amusement as his father stumbled over his greeting when Shepard walked into his office. Garrus had met her there instead of following her to see Anderson.

The younger Vakarian had seen the way Castis looked at Shepard when she was still in a coma. With awe and sadness. Now, his father seemed to be a completely different person in Shepard's presence. The small woman did have that effect on people, but Garrus thought his father immune.

Apparently, Castis Vakarian was smitten. And Shepard was unsure how to react to his father's actions. It wasn't unlike watching to teenagers back in school.

When the first human Spectre left, Garrus watched his father mask his disappointment. Was it weird that his father was attracted to a woman his age? Yes, yes it was. But Shepard was his best friend. There were very few people good enough for her.

“When are you going to ask me if she's seeing anyone?” Garrus asked, his father's gaze snapping to him in surprise.

“You're a much better detective than you were three years ago,” Castis replied, ignoring the inquiry.

Garrus flicked a mandible, smirking, “I should hope so. I've had two good teachers.”

“Me and Shepard,” Castis replied with a chuckle and a nod. Garrus sat quietly, waiting. Thane had taught him that. Castis fell for it. Even a seasoned C-Sec officer wasn't unmoved by the silence. “Is she seeing anyone?”

“No,” Garrus responded.

“Am I too old for her?” Castis asked, no interrogated.

Garrus was amused, he knew this routine. “No.”

“Would it be too awkward for you if I dated your Captain and best friend?”

Garrus paused and saw his father's shoulders tense in response. “No, but if you hurt her I will kill you. Father or not.” And he meant it, adding protective subvocals just to make sure his father knew he was serious. Jacob had truly hurt Shepard and he refused to let someone else do that to her again. Not if he could help it.

Castis returned Garrus' glare, trilling his submission in response. “I don't want to hurt her, Son.”

“Jacob said that too, but he'd managed to impregnate another woman in the six months Shepard was on earth,” Garrus replied, showing some of his anger at the lowlife he spoke of. Jacob turned out just like his father, in Garrus' opinion.

Castis growled in response, “I didn't know that.”

“No one does, except for me. And now you,” Garrus replied, suddenly feeling tired. “And you are to take it to your grave.”

“Understood,” Castis returned quietly.

Garrus rose from his seat, “I have to go. I've got some XO duties to take care of before surprise shore leave is announced.” Before his father could stand, Garrus leaned down and pressed his brow to the elder's, “She's struggling to find her place without a war to fight.”

Without another word, Garrus left to take care of the paperwork the turian and human militaries required before shore leave. Surely it was something EDI could handle.

–

When the door closed behind his son, Castis released a mournful sigh. Not for himself, but for the life Shepard could have had. A husband, children. A family. How could a man do such a thing to Shepard? To any woman for that matter. Castis couldn't understand how anyone would so easily give up on a woman like Shepard. Especially after the years of fighting that saved them all.

_She's struggling to find her place without a war to fight._

Of course she was. She'd butted heads with the Council, against the Alliance, and finally against Cerberus. Years of fighting. _Of surviving._ It seemed she didn't remember what it was like to just live. Castis briefly wondered if Garrus was having a hard time too, though, his son had always been adaptable with any change. It was what made him such a good turian. The best in his opinion, but then Castis might be a little bias.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Castis returned to the task at hand. Bringing krogan into C-Sec with Shepard's help. The Spectre was determined to make sure every race was represented, even in the Council. The salarians and asari opposed, though with the salarians splintering and turning against their current leader on their homeworld, Castis thought it wouldn't be long until Valern was able to be on board professionally.

After the drell, Thane, had given his life for the salarian councilor, Valern had made it a point to seek out Shepard for her opinions on all things outside the salarian species. The woman had had a salarian, turian, and krogan on a ship fighting side-by-side as allies. Valern wanted to see such peace in everyday life. The Councilor's leader did not want anything to do with the krogan.

Leadership was a mess.

–

“It's time for lunch, Sir,” the assistant called from the door.

With a nod, Castis took his hot drink from the young man and gave his thanks as he let his feet lead him. He'd been hunched over that desk for several hours trying to make Shepard's plans bear fruit.

Deciding to tour the old paths he used to walk with his wife, Castis ended up in the Presidium parks. They haven't been open to the public since Saren had tried to take over the Citadel. Following the well-kept trail, he made his way to some benches he used to frequent, with or without his wife, before he moved back to Palaven.

What he saw when he rounded the corner made his gut clench in fear. “Shepard?” he whispered as the cup fell from his talons and he sprinted toward the woman that seemed to be doubled over in pain. “Spirits Shepard, are you injured?”

She shook her head 'no' as her body trembled.

What was wrong? Wait, crying. Humans cry like asari. She wasn't physically in pain. Castis scooped her up and carried under a nearby tree. He cradled her against him the best that he could as he used the tree to support his back. He didn't know how long he sat there while she sobbed, he just rubbed her back and hope it helped soothe her ache. Whatever the ache was, Castis hoped it wasn't another man that broke her heart.

By the time she quietened, his legs were numb and a spur was digging unto the ground uncomfortably. He looked down to ask her why she was upset only to find her tear-streaked face completely relaxed in sleep.

Carefully moving his arm, he accessed his omnitool to send Garrus a message.

_Castis: I found Shepard crying in the Presidium Park. She's asleep on me. What do I do?_

Garrus replied immediately.

_Garrus: Send me a navpoint, I'm on the way._

_Castis: Location Lock_

It wasn't long until Castis could hear his son jogging up the path he'd followed not an hour before. Garrus slowed once the pair came into view, then stopped before kneeling down to look at Shepard. Carefully bringing her closed hand into view, Garrus opened Shepard's fist to reveal a small seashell.

Castis trilled when Garrus keened in sorrow. “Mordin wanted to study seashells,” Garrus said softly.

So it was another man that broke her heart. Just not in the way Castis had been expecting. Death of a loved one could sneak up on you and slap you in the mandibles with memories. This shell must have triggered Shepard's sorrow.

Mordin Solus, the salarian that died curing the genophage. Shepard's dear friend. Garrus continued speaking as he pocketed the shell he took from her hand, “She never got to mourn him and now there are at least two dozen krogan children carrying his name.”

Garrus lifted the sleeping beauty off of him and waited as Castis struggled to his feet. “What do we do now?” he asked his son.

“Take her home,” Garrus replied. “I'll make sure she's okay before I take care of my errands.”

Typing in an override command for transport, Castis looked up to ask his son a question only to find his son mock glaring at him. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.

“Really, Dad? Breaking the rules?” his son teased.

An embarrassed flush colored his neck and his mandibles twitched, “I assume she wouldn't want to be seen. You know what? Shush,” Castis replied chuckling softly as his son tried to suppress laughter. “Do as I say, not as I do.”

“I guess I was following your example all these years,” Garrus joked as their transport landed.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several days since the incident in the Presidium Park. Castis hadn't heard anything from Shepard but Garrus had mentioned that she was perfectly fine. Castis supposed the shell just caught Shepard off guard. How it ended up in the park was a mystery. It was supposed to be closed.

Castis had gone to watch her compete in the arena. The fans had loved every second of it. Castis could tell she wasn't fully recovered but she'd come a long way since he'd seen her in the coma. His son and Shepard made a good team, that was easy to see. The crowd loved their banter and Castis couldn't help but laugh as they insulted each other while they were trying to out shoot one another _while_ working seamlessly together.

It was a little exhausting if he thought about it too much.

Now though, he was sitting in his office doing a terrible job at...well, his job. Shepard was becoming a horrible, beautiful distraction. And he...was reverting back to a teenage mindset.

With a frustrated sigh, Castis set aside his datapad. He was getting absolutely nowhere.

Pressing in the contact information, Castis waited to see if she would answer.

_Waiting to connect...._

Spirits the anticipation was nearly too much.

_Waiting to connect...._

Purely a human gesture, he began tapping his foot up and down.

_Waiting to connect...._

Rubbing a talon over his forehead, he moved to disconnect the link. But as his finger hovered over the the button, a crash startled him.

_“Fuck! Yes, what is it?”_

Shepard answered as she fell into her chair, her hair flat and long against her _bare_ shoulders. Spirits! He loved her shoulders.

_Sir?! I'm sorry, I just stepped out of the shower._

Castis chuckled a little huskier than he intended, “It's fine, Shepard. And please, just Castis.” If only he could see the blush he heard in her voice.

_”Was there something you needed, Castis?”_

“No, I was just calling in to check on you,” he replied but noticed her shoulders tense slightly.

 _“Thank you. I'm fine, really,”_ she replied, her voice softened as a small smile appeared.

“Good! This is off subject, but your fringe looks different,” he commented hoping she'd enlighten him. Now more than ever he wished he'd paid more attention in the classes C-Sec required.

 _“Oh! It's wet so it looks darker and it's heavier,”_ she responded.

Castis shook his head as he stared at her. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was now or never. He couldn't continue to fawn over a woman like a kid fresh out of boot camp. “Are you busy tonight?”

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she blinked and called behind her back. _“Glyph, am I busy tonight?”_

Glyph? She had a personal assistant...or a mate. But Garrus said she was single. Of course that didn't mean she didn't have the occasional stress relief session...

 _”According to your schedule, Captain Shepard, your evening is free,”_ a digitized voice returned.

Thank the spirits it was an assistant.

_“It seems I'm free, Castis. What did you have in mind?”_

“Dinner,” he replied making sure his pleasure was conveyed in his subvocals. “I'll pick you up, say around seven?”

 _“Of course, I'll be ready. Until this evening then,”_ Shepard replied softly.

Castis was sure there was a red flush rising up her neck. “Until then,” he replied before the screen went blank.

Castis Vakarian had a date with The Commander, er Captain Shepard.

_Oh, Spirits. I have a date with Shepard!_

It was time to call in his fashion expert.

His son.

–

“Spirits, Garrus, I'm too old for this!” Castis complained.

Garrus laughed, likely enjoying his father's nervousness. “It's just a date, Dad. Seriously, she's a completely different person on a personal level.”

“So she's less intimidating?” Castis asked with a hopeful glance to his son.

“I never said that,” Garrus replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. “The suit is fine, really. Just be yourself,” Garrus offered as his expression softened.

“I never thought I'd date again, Son. I thought I'd be married to your mother for all my life,” Castis admitted. It wasn't that he felt guilty. And yes, it had been several years since her passing but he still missed her. She didn't want him alone, she'd confessed as much. Castis just never thought he would meet another vibrant woman.

How naive he'd been.

“I understand,” Garrus said softly.

“How is Steve doing?” Castis asked, to lighten the tension, as they exited his room. He really didn't like the apartment, but it was enough. Cramped, but enough.

“Well,” Garrus drawled. “we just got approved to adopt a turian toddler. _And_ the turian was an orphan before the war. So now we'll have another Vakarian to carry on our name.”

Castis slapped his son on the shoulder, thoroughly excited. “That's fantastic news!” He couldn't be happier for his son and his mate. And Steve Cortez was one hell of a pilot. Of course, he could be bias since the human is his son-in-law. But still, the pair have been waiting months to hear about the child they were trying to adopt. There were too many parent-less children.

“We talk with the case worker tomorrow to make sure we have everything Kaylin needs, and then we can bring him home,” Garrus said nervously.

“You'll be a great father, both of you!” Castis said as he hugged Garrus tight. “I really am proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an insanely busy day ahead, so enjoy an early update. Its a long one!
> 
> As usual, not beta read so please ignore any mistakes.

The date had been highly enjoyable. Castis couldn't remember a time he'd felt so light-hearted. His late wife had been ill for years. Years!

Now Castis was home, enjoying a small amount of turian brandy while scourging the extranet for what to do next. There were so many opinions it was a little overwhelming.

He decided to settle on flowers to let Shepard know he'd enjoyed her company. And he had. They talked for hours, laughed, and sat in a comfortable silence. Besides, flowers sounded better than sending frilly night wear like one author had mentioned. That seemed far too personal this early. They weren't a couple. Yet.

If he was honest, he couldn't wait to do it again. Castis would personally take the flowers to her in the morning. He knew she was on shore leave and he didn't have to work, so perhaps they could spend the day together. A second date, if she would have him.

–

Earth lilies. The flower felt odd to say but Castis had to admit they were quite lovely. The fragrance was light and the colors bright. They reminded him of Shepard the second he saw them. Price didn't matter. The human just smiled knowingly as she wrapped them up for him.

When Castis arrived at Shepard's apartment, Garrus was exiting. Knowing how good of friends Garrus and Shepard were, Castis was glad they lived next to each other when they were on the Citadel.

“Morning, Dad,” Garrus said with a flick of his mandibles as he eyed the gift he was bringing.

“Garrus,” Castis replied, daring his son to tease him.

“Doors open, and your new grandson his warming up to....” Garrus paused and tapped a talon against his chin. “Aunt or future grandmother?”

Castis groaned, “She is too young to be a grandmother.”

Garrus laughed outright, “And you're too young to be a grandfather?”

Spirits, Castis hadn't thought of that. Shepard was in her thirties. Castis in his fifties. Perhaps the age difference was too much...

“Dad,” Garrus spoke. “I was teasing. She likes you and if you hadn't noticed, her krogan son is old enough to reproduce.”

Castis sighed in relief. “Yes, of course. It’s easy to forget when all you see is the age difference.”

“That woman in there doesn't see things that way,” Garrus replied, his tone serious. “Take her the flowers. In all the years I've known her, she has never received flowers.”

Nodding, Castis let himself be pushed through the door by Garrus. It was her laughter that relaxed him and he couldn't help but smile at seeing her laugh so freely.

His heart fluttered when she looked at him, her smile just as free. “Castis, what a pleasant surprise! I suppose you're here to meet the newest addition?”

His mandible twitched nervously as she approached him, “I uh...I came to see you, actually,” he said quietly. He held the flowers out to her feeling every bit like nervous wreck. “For you,” he said, faking confidence. “I had a wonderful time with you last night and I was hoping we could do it again before your shore leave was up.”

_Yes, the blush definitely starts under her shirt somewhere._

“Thank you, Castis,” Shepard said as she took the offered flowers and buried her cute human nose in them.

The kiss to his mandibles was gone as quickly as he felt it. The scent of her and the tingle from her lips were all that were left.

“Come,” she said as she slid her hand into his. “Meet the newest Vakarian.”

Kaylin was in his lap as soon as he sat down next to him. He was an adorable child, Castis thought. Of course, he's bias. Perhaps he should get used to it. Everything that had to do with his children was going to be his favorite. The reaper war had turned him into an old softy, as Garrus would say. Not that he could complain, mind you. He was much closer to his children now than he'd ever been.

All the excitement of having a new home and parents had the young boy falling asleep in his lap within an hour of his arrival. While he desperately wanted to carry his grandson to bed, he thought it best to give the honor to his parents. It was their turn to experience the firsts of parenthood.

“Let's go grab some lunch, Castis,” Shepard said as she grabbed his hand. “I'm hungry.”

With a chuckle, he allowed her to escort him out of the apartment and to the elevator. But before she could release his hand, he wrapped her arm around him as he placed his arm around her to rest his hand under her arm. He wasn't sure how humans viewed physical affection, but steering clear of the waist and hips was a must for turians in public. Thankfully, she seemed to understand as her hand rest against the plating that covered his ribs.

Was his heart racing? Yes it was. Seeing the shocked faces, and quite a few envious looks, as they made their way to a restaurant on the strip did not help at all. Most turians new of him, yes, but the entire galaxy knew the woman his arm was currently holding against the side of his body. Keeping his C-Sec mask on was proving to be difficult.

The place they entered looked like it had just came out of rush hour. The staff was quickly trying to clear tables.

Feeling the sudden loss of the woman next to him, she once again grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of a table that allowed her to see everything. And by the way the staff cleared the table when they entered, Shepard must have been here many times before.

They placed their orders and enjoyed the quiet of the small diner. He had to admit the food smelled pretty good. He was about to ask Shepard a question but he went into immediate soldier mode when he saw her face.

“Excuse me, Castis,” she whispered as she effortlessly stood and walked to the counter to a twitchy human. Castis watched in concealed interest as the kid visibly paled before his shoulders drooped and he walked to their table in front of Shepard.

Dirty, holes in his clothes, and a few old scars.

“Sit,” Shepard told the kid before calling out to add a second levo meal to their order. “Name and age,” she commanded.

“Nick, 19,” he replied quietly.

“Is there a reason you were going to rob this diner, Nick?” Shepard asked. The young man said nothing as a tear slid down his dirty face. “Do not lie to me, do you understand?”

“Yes, Ma'am,” he replied.

“How many people are you taking care of right now?” Shepard asked him quietly.

His head shot up as his surprised eyes met her calm steady gaze, “How did you know?”

“I just do, kid. How many?”

“Three,” he replied.

“Ages and species?” she returned.

He answered quickly, “All human. Seventeen, and twins aged fourteen.”

“Do they all have omnitools?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma'am,” he replied.

“Tell them to come eat and I'll put it on my bill,” she replied before she called out to the waitress to add three more levo meals to her order.

Castis was in awe of her interrogation, or lack thereof, where the young man was concerned. How she knew, Castis didn't know. Perhaps gut instinct? Humans liked that saying a lot.

“Are you going to turn us in to social services?” the kid asked, his hand frozen above the omnitool.

“You're legal, so no. However, unless we can come to some kind of setup for work to help you support three other people, then I will have to,” Shepard replied.

The kid sat there thinking things over before hunger won.

Putting his arm around the back of Shepard's chair, Castis sat and watched as Shepard went over the young man's work experience and background. Likely making sure he didn't have any convictions which would severely drop the job and housing pool. They were joined by three other dirty children just as the food was being brought out.

Casts did his best to pretend to ignore the kids. They were all jumpy and scared. They ate far too quickly which meant that it had likely been more than a day since their last meal.

“Here,” Shepard said as she initiated a transfer from her omnitool. “My contact information. When we're done here, you have a job interview at C-Sec. Once that's done, you have a small apartment to tour.”

Nick stared at her in awe while Castis just chuckled making the younger three kids tense.

“Might as well do the job interview now since I'm here and all,” Castis said with a teasing pull to Shepard's hair. “And should Nick impress me enough to get a job with C-Sec, we will offer housing to him and his _family_ while he's training. Assuming you're all duct rats...” he said with a pointed look to Nick. He chanced a look to Shepard only to see her trademark smirk and warmth in her eyes as he wrapped a strand of her soft hair around his talon.

“Yes, Sir, we were duct rats before the war too,” Nick replied.

“I see. Well then, if you're done eating, then let's step into my office away from my office,” Castis said standing before running his bare talon across Shepard's neck as her hair unwound and fell from his hand. It was an intimate touch between much closer partners, but he couldn't resist.

Quickly ushering Nick to a table out of the way, he pulled up his program and began the job interview. Yes, normally others did this part and he just went over the reports. This kid needed off the streets, and so did the kids he was trying to take care of. Of course Shepard had a lot to do with it.

The whole process took about an hour. He'd glanced at Shepard a few times to see her surrounded by awe-struck teenagers listening to whatever she was talking about.

Finishing the last few entries, he sent it off to Chellick. He could get the furnished apartment ready within a few hours while he and Shepard took care of other things. It wasn't exactly how he planned to spend his day off, but getting to meet his grandson and spending the day with Shepard was quite relaxing.

“Shepard, he's all set,” Castis said as he approached their table. “I've got a colleague dropping a couple of bags off in a few minutes so they can go gather their things.” He turned back to Nick, “How long for you to gather your stuff together and meet us back here?”

“Twenty minutes, Sir,” Nick replied excitedly.

A C-Sec officer jogged in and dropped off some bags to him before turning on his heel and jogging back out. It would be funny if Castis didn't know how shorthanded C-Sec was. The bags were new, but a good quality that should last the kids several years. “Here, get it done and get back here so when can get you in your apartment before nightfall.”

The group quickly exited, excitedly talking amongst each other as Nick did his best to direct the flow of their foot traffic.

“That was a very nice thing you did, Castis,” Shepard said as he scooted his chair closer to hers and sat down. “They'll need clothing and food. And Nick will need information about school for the three.”

“I've already talked to him about it all, Shepard,” Castis said as he easily slid his talons under her hair to rest them on her shoulder. “Once they get back, we'll take them and I'll buy them what they need to get started.”

The waitress came to clear their plates and Shepard ordered a coffee. Humans had an odd obsession with the stuff. Sitting back and sliding her hand over his leg, which was very enticing, she spoke. “How about you take two and get what they need and I'll take two and do the same?”

“There's no way you are going to let me take care of all of it, is there?” he asked quietly as he leaned his head closer to hers.

“No way in hell, Castis,” she replied with a chuckle and a quick kiss to his mouth plates.

All he could do was hum. It surprised him. It shouldn't but it did.

They were quiet for several minutes while Shepard enjoyed her hot cup of coffee. Customers were starting to trickle in again, and it wouldn't be long before the place was bustling again. It came in waves.

Shepard stood when the kids came back into view. She quickly paid the bill before he could open his omnitool. He gave her a mock growl, which made her smile at him. “You paid last night, Castis.”

A woman that split the tab. His manly pride almost couldn't handle such independence, he thought jokingly. It was rare, this kind of woman. Though he didn't mind paying in the least.

It took about an hour to find clothes for the kids. Castis wanted to be sure they would have plenty to get by before the training was complete and Nick started receiving his pay. The grocery shopping was currently in progress.

It turns out the twins had a passion for cooking. Future chefs, Shepard said. And the dirty faces that looked up at her when she told them to buy whatever they wanted made Castis' heart clench. Shepard is such an extraordinary woman.

Castis wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her temple as they followed the group in the store. The two older boys let the twins choose what went in the cart. He wondered how long these kids had been together to trust each other so much.

–

They had to take two over-sized transports to get everything and everyone to the new apartment. Castis was walking up to the assigned door when Chellick exited.

“Right on time, Sir,” Chellick said as soon as he saw Castis. “I just did a walk-through and everything is in place.”

“Thank you, Detective. I know it isn't your duty, but I was in a rush,” Castis said as he pointed behind him.

“Shepard! What a pleasant surprise!” Chellick said with familiarity.

Shepard laughed and shook the offered hand, “Good to see you too. How's Jenna?”

“She's great,” Chellick said as his eyes softened. “I figured you had something to do with all this, otherwise it would take months.”

“Castis was just as eager as I to get these kids on a new path,” Shepard replied as the group walked up behind her, their arms filled with bags. They were being followed by other C-Sec officers that were helping get them moved in.

Chellick waved the kids in and offered them a tour while Castis thanked the officers that were bringing food and clothing inside.

Standing out of the way the best he could, he began putting away food with Shepard's help. Once that was done, he followed her through the apartment to the voices. It wasn't a large apartment but large enough for a family of four. It was far more than these kids had had in years, Castis was sure. Maybe even their lives, but that was too sad to think about any deeper.

Thanking Chellick again, Castis stood back as Shepard spoke to Nick. They would likely need food again before he'd get his first paycheck, and now that they were officially moved in, there was no way Castis could help without it being a conflict of interests. He was now Nick's boss. The top dog at C-Sec. Shepard could help though, and it looked like she knew full well where Castis had to stand now.

The kids thanked them both, again, before they took their leave to let them get settled in their new home.

“I gave Nick a credit chit to keep them afloat until he starts getting paid. And thank you, Castis,” Shepard said as they walked through C-Sec on their way to the transport.

“You're welcome, Shepard,” Castis replied.

“I think you can call me Jane now. We did kind of adopt some duct rats together, after all,” she said with a teasing smile and a wink as she climbed in the transport.

Spirits, she was going to kill him.

“We have an empty nest now,” Castis replied with a fake disheartened sigh. “Whatever shall we do with all that space to ourselves?” He couldn't help but smile as her laughter spilled out of her beautiful lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Here he sat, once again, unable to concentrate on work. It had been weeks since he'd seen Shepard. Ending a war wasn't enough, now she was a peacekeeper. Of course it was very turian of her to continue to serve her military. It was only that he'd been enjoying her company.

_To: j.shepard@normanySR2.net  
From: ExecutorVakarian@csec.citadel.net_

_Subj: C-Sec_

_Spectre,_

_When you return, would you please stop by and help me with these plans of yours for C-Sec. I'm having the hardest time putting them into action as I am not sure how to begin._

_Castis_

_P.S. It doesn't help that I can't keep my mind off of you._

He received a reply in minutes.

_To: Castis  
From: Shep_

_Subj: RE: C-Sec_

_Castis,_

_We are Citadel bound now and should arrive within a day. I will do my best to assist._

_Spectre Shep_

_P.S. Please accept my invitation to dinner at my home with Garrus and family tomorrow evening. I look forward to seeing you again. ~Jane_

The excitement he felt was all too normal these days. He accepted, naturally. Plus, he'd get to see his sons and grandson. Shepard had been kind enough to allow Garrus to bring his son with him so that Steve could still serve. Normally, on a ship that small it would be heavily frowned upon. Being a Spectre, and the Normandy being a Spectre ship did have its positives.

Back to the job before him, there were any number of men and women of various species applying for C-Sec. Batarians, krogan, and even some geth. It wasn't that he was distrustful, it was just difficult to let go of the past.

But to get embassies for all the species meant they had to start at C-Sec. Getting regular people to work together was the proof the current council was needing to begin adding to their precious ranks. Castis really wasn't a fan of politics, but being a high ranking turian meant he had to put up with a lot of the crap that came with political lifers.

Professionally, Shepard had a good head on her shoulders. As the humans would say anyway. So when she had expectations, she expected them to be met. Leadership was doing all they could to keep up their end of the bargains they made during the war. The asari and salarian councilor's had done their best to slow things down.

It turned out a Justicar had begun to arrest asari leadership on Thessia. The only thing that had saved Tevos had been that her homeworlds leaders had kept the information to themselves.

That was all it took for Tevos to grudgingly agree to make good on their word, and Shepard's word by extension.

Castis had datapads full of applications to C-Sec from the species that weren't represented at the embassies. It was overwhelming. He thought he could handle it, but the sheer numbers had quickly drowned him.

Remembering a datapad Shepard had given him, he quickly but carefully dug through the mess on his desk to find it. Spirits he wished he'd have thought to read it after she left that day of their meeting.

Trilling his victory, he turned it on.

_Executor,_

_The following applicants have had a very, very thorough background check (Except the geth, they are analysts. Office type work only). Please trust me when I say thorough. Just click the name and view their application._

_Urdnot Realv, krogan male  
Urdnot Redtav, krogan male  
Urdnot Bex, krogan female  
Urdnot Ravrak, krogan male  
Urdnot Straash, krogan female  
Urdnot Praxar, krogan female_

_Dapril Famdomak, batarian male  
Eghanna Beb'cedor, batarian female  
Penine Brefgaba, batarian female  
Dromisa Par'fapos, batarian female  
Khacress Radpoba, batarian male  
Promis Sasparr, batarian female  
Sathe Dhangarah, batarian male  
Khatia Krab'dass, batarian male  
Ikokira Sas'goros batarian male  
Adotin Groc'ravan , batarian male_

_Module-10s, geth  
GU-10b, geth  
Alpha, geth  
Vertex, geth  
Oblivion, geth  
Batallion, geth_

_Shana'Raerol vas Satalir, quarian female  
Shalu'Haeris vas Maefis, quarian male  
Sinu'Saedal nar Naevo, quarian male  
Waala'Gus nar Zaedin, quarian male  
Sheela'Taala nar Waako, quarian female  
Zaasu'Zaram vas Siram, quarian female  
Caase'Haefin nar Yaji, quarian male  
Fonu'Xeelin nar Zumorn, quarian male  
Sare'Caelin nar Xaenna, quarian female  
Yaefa'Tom nar Raezorn, quarian male_

Well, Shepard had already done the work. Of course, there were still hundreds of vacancies to fill but the list she provided would kick them off in the direction they needed to go.

After adding a couple dozen council species to the list, Castis sent out the message welcoming them to C-Sec. They would start training in a few weeks, Castis had that long to fill another class and get things moving. Hopefully, with Shepard's input it wouldn't take long at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last chapter. I may add to this later when my muse returns. It's been a crazy few weeks and I'm exhausted!

The Normandy was currently in docking procedures while Castis waited in the docking bay impatiently. He couldn't remember the last time he waited with this much excitement.

When the Normandy limped in after the war, he stood with Solana waiting for Garrus to exit. Never did he expect that Garrus was the second in command of the vessel and that so many humans would have such respect for a turian leader on a human ship. It was a bit of a wakeup call seeing them all wait in a line and salute him simply because he was the current commanding officer. It wasn't excitement Castis felt then. It was relief that his son was alive, then pride that he was treated with such honor.

The crew slow began to empty the ship. Steve and Kaylin were the first to notice him standing off to the side.

“Where's Garrus?” Castis asked as he hefted his grandson up and into his arms. Where ever Garrus was, Shepard was too. Always.

“Going over the supplies with EDI, they'll just be a minute,” Steve replied.

They had been in Palaven, if Kaylin's new face marks had anything to go by. He'd taken Garrus' marks just as Garrus had taken his mother's. Solana had taken Castis'.

“Welcome to the family officially, Kaylin Vakarian,” Castis said as he pressed his brow to the childs.

“Thank you, Grandfather,” the young man replied shyly.

They turned to watch the ships flying around, Steve seeming to know each and every one which Kaylin found impressive. It didn't matter the species, Steve seemed to have a knack for ships.

The hum in the docking bay was rather loud, though not unexpected since some people were getting a small shore leave. They waited for a while, watching ships and catching up, when he felt someone wrap their hand around his arm.

It was pretty common for asari to be around the docking bays looking for fun. He was just too old to care about that anymore. Looking next to him, he prepared to decline the invitation only for the words to die in his throat. Amused green eyes and a small smile looked at him, daring him to say what he'd planned. Instead, he nuzzled her temple and purred, “I accept,” and waited for her to connect the dots.

What he didn't expect was for her to burst into laughter. She had known exactly what she did. With a playful growl, he turned to her and quickly gave her a human style peck on her smiling lips.

“Come on, Dad, not in front of the kids!” Garrus said in an over dramatic shudder.

“What kids?” Shepard asked, highly amused at big bad Archangel's embarrassment.

Steve laughed as Garrus wrapped an arm around him, “Garrus and Kaylin, naturally.”

“Let's head home,” Garrus said, feigning a serious tone, “and get some food. I'm hungry.”

–

The dinner was rather loud as members of Shepard's crew came in and out through the evening. No one came empty handed, Castis noticed.

They tried to talk Shepard into a night out on the town, but she declined with a wink to him that made his neck darken. She was too tired tonight, she claimed, promising the following evening after she was done with her meeting with Executor Vakarian.

He took a little pride in the fact she was choosing to come to their meeting completely sober and rested. It was going to be a long work meeting, unfortunately.

Later, after the guests had gone and several ales had been consumed, Shepard brought him another dextro ale as she sipped the levo equivalent. Grabbing his hand, she called for lights off as she led him to the window.

“I like to people watch,” she explained as they looked down on the strip below.

It was a little curious but he supposed it made sense. The bright lights lit up the apartment in soothing colors as people of many species laughed and talked below. He tried to picture her doing this during the war. Needing the connection, needing to see the reason she was fighting.

Finishing his ale, he dropped it in the empty recycle bin Shepard kept against the window before wrapping his arms around her upper waist. He couldn't resist nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent.

Castis was sure she could feel the vibrations through his subvocals. Her scent was already loosening his plates. “I should go,” he whispered as he lifted his head out of her neck.

“But wouldn't you rather stay, Castis?” she whispered as she gently moved his hands lower on her waist.

It was getting harder to breathe and she just so easily stole the air from him. “I would, but I don't want to rush and I need to do research,” he said quickly. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Her quiet laughter quickly dampened his spirit.

“So that's where Garrus gets that,” she said as she turned in his arms. “Who do you think he asked about Steve?” she asked as her hands lightly touched his face. “I'm very similar to asari, Castis,” she whispered as her mouth grazed his mandible. “We've been dating, exclusively, for quite a while but if you want to wait then I'll respect that,” she said as her eyes met his. He saw nothing but kindness and warmth. No malice, no joking, or silent teasing. And it made him want to claim her right then.

His heart beat wildly inside him, the roar nearly deafening in the silence.

“Do you know what to do?” he asked quietly as he slowly pushed her back against the window. He knew they would fit together, he'd heard many bragging turians in C-Sec. That wasn't his concern.

Her eyes turned predatory in an instant, “Yes.” Her grin feral. “Soft, Castis, or rough foreplay?”

A growl left him as he pressed himself harder against her, “Rough.” And spirits he hasn't had such foreplay in ages.

“I was hoping you'd say that,” she said before scratching her blunt nails down his neck, effectively throwing him off balance.

It had been a very long time since he sparred as a form of foreplay. It was lighthearted sparring and a lot of chasing before Castis pinned Shepard face down on her dining room table. A table that had been filled with guests not two hours before.

A growl left his throat when Shepard ground herself back against him. He released her long enough to undo his clasps and push his pants down. 

Shepard did the same before smiling at him over her shoulder. 

The scent hit his nose making his plates shift and open immediately. Allowing Shepard to guide him, he slowly pushed forward until he hilted. The fluttering of her very, very pliable muscles was nearly his undoing.

Castis gripped a handful of her hair and roughly pulled her up of the table. “Show me.” He demanded.

Grabbing his hand that had been gripping her hip, Shepard showed him where to stimulate her between her legs.

Slowly moving his hips against her, he smiled in pride at the trembling mess that was the beauty under him. But he needed more. 

“Don’t move,” he growled as he released her hair before he leaned forward to lightly bite the back of her neck to hold her in place.

She didn’t fight. He moaned at her submissive acceptance. 

Then she was moaning as she gripped his hand in place between her legs, her pelvic muscles fluttering wildly around him, before her grip loosened and she used her arm to hold herself up.

Need took him then, once her heavy sated scent wafted up between them. He thrust into her relentlessly as his talons pierced her hips. Her wanton moans bringing him to the edge before he was nearly blinded with pleasure.

It took him several minutes to move. He mumbled his apologies when she hissed as he removed his mouth from her neck, and again when his penis retracted. 

“Was I too rough?” he asked roughly.

“You were perfect, Castis,” Shepard replied, her voice soft. “Now take me to bed, I’ve got an appointment first thing in the morning.”

“Oh?” he asked as he helped right her clothing.

“Yes,” she replied with a smile. “I hope you won’t be too jealous, Castis, but I find the Executor to be very attractive.”

Castis laughed roughly before escorting Shepard up the stairs to bed. “I suppose I shouldn’t keep you up too late then,” he teased. “I hear the Executor is very demanding.”

“That he is,” she returned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “So very demanding.” Castis growled when her shirt hit the floor. “But I’m sure he’ll understand if I’m a little late…”


End file.
